


Bauble Accidents

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidents, Baubles, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, order online instead of going shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Marcus wants to go buy new baubles. Kevin rather wants to order them online.





	Bauble Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> For Quagswagging. You know why ;)  
> Thanks for the idea :D

„Kevin? I’m going shopping, you want to come along?” Kevin looked up at his boyfriend Marcus and scrunched his nose.  
“Why would you want to go shopping? It’s still a month until Christmas but the stores are already packed with people. No way am I going to push my way through a crowd of people.” Marcus pulled a face.  
“But we need new baubles for the Christmas tree!” He insisted. “The old ones just look too worn and you know how the puppy of your best friend smashed some when it slipped and slid right into the tree.” Kevin chuckled at the memory. It had been total chaos when little Elsa smashed into the small tree. Luckily the dog hadn’t been injured but just looked at them with true puppy-eyes so that no one could be mad. Still, some of the baubles were broken and needed replacement if the Christmas tree should look decent. Kevin sighed.  
“Why not just order them online?” He asked. “Would be easier.” Marcus looked at his boyfriend with pure horror etched onto his face.  
“Order them online?” He asked, voice raspy. “You can’t just order baubles _online_!” Kevin shrugged his shoulders.  
“Why not? We can search for the ones we like without getting pushed by other people wanting the same ones as we. We can pay easily without waiting in the checkout line. And the most important thing: We don’t need to go outside but can stay in bed and do more … _fun_ things if you know what I mean.” Kevin wiggled his eyebrows but Marcus just rolled his eyes.  
“Do you always think about sex?” He asked half amused half annoyed. Kevin smirked and licked his lips.  
“Only when you are with me, so … yeah, probably most of the time.” Marcus shook his head.  
“You’re insatiable! But still I refuse to buy baubles online! That’s just not … I don’t know it doesn’t feel right.” Kevin got up and strolled over to his boyfriend and pulled him in a hug. The Swede sighed, closed his eyes and cuddled closer. Kevin fondly stroked over the blonde hair so much alike to his own.  
“It’s just easier.” He whispered into Marcus’ ear. “Let’s just try it, okay? I’ll even let you pick out the design, alright?” Marcus sighed and drew slightly away so he could look at Kevin.  
“If you insist. But please note that I’m not okay with this!” Kevin nodded and smirked.  
“Noted! Come on, let’s do it from our bedroom then we can get to more interesting things!” Laughing he dodged Marcus’ half-hearted slap and dashed to the living room to get his laptop.

After ordering the baubles and a heated make-out session that undoubtedly ended up in having sex Marcus was already fast asleep. Soft snores filled the room while Kevin laid there and watched over his boyfriend. He grinned slightly. Saving himself the hectic of pre-christmas shopping and instead getting a nice evening with Marcus. What else could he wish for?

*** 

A few days later Kevin was already at work when the bell rang. Marcus – who was at home – went to open the door and found the postman presenting him with a medium sized package. Quickly the Swede signed for it and put it into the living room. Knowing exactly what would be inside Marcus didn’t open the package but just wrote a message to his boyfriend.

\- _They’re here. M._

Seconds later he got the reply.

\- _What do they look like? K._

Marcus rolled his eyes and typed back.

\- _Not going to open them! You ordered so you have the honour. M._

He just got an emoji back that stuck out its tongue. Marcus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics and put his phone away. With a last glance at the package Marcus left the living room. He had more important things to do then open packages with baubles ordered online.

In the evening Kevin came back and he was excited. Happily clapping his hands upon seeing the package the Dane just pressed a quick kiss to Marcus’ lips and then went to get a pair of scissors.   
“Are you ready?” He asked looking at his boyfriend who stood unimpressed in the doorframe. The Swede just shrugged and Kevin grinned.  
“Well, I am.” He said and then carefully sliced open the tape wrapped around the package. When it was done Kevin opened the lid. Suddenly a faint tinkle was being heard and Kevin looked up at Marcus with a frightened expression.  
“Please tell me it is supposed to sound like this!” He pleaded with his boyfriend who had come towards the Dane when he heard the sound. Marcus shrugged his shoulders.  
“I would but I think it’s not supposed to make a sound.” Kevin looked actually very frightened now when he finally pulled the box open. With a small crashing sound the remains of the baubles spilled out and Kevin slumped down in defeat.  
“That’s mean!” He whined. “Look at this! All broken!” Marcus had to suppress a laugh when he looked at the mess of Kevin’s order. But when he saw the heartbroken look on his boyfriend’s face he sighed, walked over to him and pulled him in a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry, Kev. I know you meant well. But such things can happen when being shipped with the postal service. That’s why I wanted to buy them in the store.” Kevin looked up at Marcus.  
“Well, I guess you won, then.” He mumbled and got up. “Shall we go now? Or do we wait until tomorrow.” Marcus chuckled and got up as well.  
“Let’s wait until tomorrow. If we go before lunch there might not be that many people. And for today … well, I guess we just have to do something to … cheer you up a bit. Any suggestions?”  
Marcus didn’t even had to wait for a verbal answer. Kevin snatching his arm and dragging him towards their bedroom was answer enough.


End file.
